


Secrets

by TheElbForest



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, you have secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElbForest/pseuds/TheElbForest
Summary: You are a timelady, but never told the Doctor. How will he react?
Relationships: 10th Doctor/Reader, The Doctor/Reader, doctor/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Secrets

You heard the Tardis door creak open as the Doctor rushed in, carrying you bridal style. He was talking frantically about how he had to make sure you were ok. You see, on your past adventure you had been bitten by some sort of alien-snake. The venom from its bite was deadly to humans, and that’s why the Doctor was now in such a hurry to get you treated.  
You were afraid. Not afraid of the venom, no. The venom would have no effect on you, since you weren’t human. You were a timelady. The thing you were afraid of was the Doctor finding out. You had met him a few months ago when he had saved you from some daleks, and you had gladly joined him. Over time, you had started developing feelings for the timelord. And the stronger your feelings grew, the more averse you were to telling him that you were indeed one of his kind. You were afraid he would treat you differently, maybe even throw you out without any chance of you seeing him ever again.  
The Doctor had now hooked you up to some device in the medical room. He was going to scan you to see how much venom had made its way inside your body and what antidote he would have to use. “Doctor, I’m alright ! Really, I’m fine ! You don’t have to scan me!” You said, almost as frantic as he was. “No, (y/n), this venom is deadly to humans ! I don’t want to lose you, now let me scan you.” Despite your protests, the Doctor pinned you down and turned on the scanning device. You looked at the display to see words show up. Health status: healthy … age: 756 years. the Doctor’s jaw dropped as he watched with wide eyes as the next words flashed up: Planet of origin: Gallifrey … species: timelady.  
Tears started pouring down your cheeks as you watched the Doctor take in a sharp breath, before turning to look at you. “You… you’re a timelady?” He asked voice hoarse. You nodded, tears still pouring freely.  
He messed with his brown hair while still looking at you in shock. “Why … why didn’t you… tell me ?” “I was afraid that you might treat me differently, or even throw me out. At first, I wanted to tell you, but then I developed feelings for you and I was afraid of loosing you and -” your rambling was cut off by the Doctor gently taking your hand. You looked up, your eyes meeting his. Tears of joy were collecting in the corners of his eyes. “(Y/n). I would never throw you out or treat you differently. I… I might have developed feelings for you as well… I think I love you. Will you keep traveling with me, timelord and timelady together ?” You nodded, your tears now turning into joyfull ones. “Well, I guess this is the time to start over again? My name is the Doctor, and I’m a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. Would you like to travel with me?” You laughed a little before answering: “Hello Doctor, my name is (y/t/l/n). I am also from the planet Gallifrey, and I would absolutely love to travel with you.”


End file.
